


Secrets Of The Blood

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace will not die!!!! I refuse to write his permanent DEATH.....Im still not over it, Alpha Mihawk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, F/M, Hope you enjoy, Luffy is not related to Dragon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shanks, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Past Mpreg, Shanks and Luffy's promise exists, Shanks and Mihawk are Luffy's parents, Strawhats will exist, will have the ASL brothers, yes im pathetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: SummaryLuffy wasn't born to Dragon. Luffy's parents where two equally as powerful people, and they loved him more than anything. He was their little light. Their sunshine. How would Luffy's adventure change with these two as his parents? Would he walk the same path as fate originally planned for him? Or will he viciously carve himself a new path made for a boy born for the sea's legacy?





	1. Down To Earth

1.)Down To Earth

A scream resounded through the ship of a famous pirate warlord.

It wasn't normal to not hear loud noises or yells and hollering coming from the ship of Red Haired Shanks, but the deck of the ship was oddly silent.

The crew of Red Haired Shanks were sitting on deck in various positions, most seemingly standing guard near one of the doors. A door that lead to an infirmary.

Every couple of seconds another scream would rip through the air, making a simultaneous flinch run through the crowd of pirates. Each had a grim look on their face, but didn't move from their positions each time the air was broken by a voice they wished to not hear in so much pain.

Inside the infirmary the famous Omega captain Red-Haired Shanks was laying on one of the beds, covered in sweat, his face twisted in pain. A few people milled around him, almost frantically, especially near his lower half, where his legs were propped up and spread open.

Shanks body arched against the bed as his head slammed back onto the mattress, and he let out another scream of pain. The people, doctors, around him picked up their volume of frantic words, but otherwise didn't react to their captain's screams.

It passed and Shanks fell back into the bed, panting, his eyes were half lidded and his head moved to the side in exhaustion. He'd been at it for so long now. It felt like days to him, but had actually only been 12 hours.

He was exhausted.

But each time he started to doze or pass out the inevitable pain and pressure would jolt him back, or the actions of the doctors keeping him conscious and awake. He knew it wasn't their fault, and that he needed to stay awake until this was over.

He wished it'd just be over already.

Another scream ripped through his throat, cutting the air, and his body trembled.

When it was over, his eyes closed, and he laid there unmoving, as he grit his teeth. A second later he felt the pressure release and a smaller, younger cry echoed through the room.

His eyes snapped open, his nostrils flaring, as the collective moods in the room and on the rest of the ship seemed to brighten at the new sound. Shanks stared at the baby. The fruit of his labor for the past 9 months. The doctor smiled behind a face mask and spoke to his captain, in excitement. 

"It's a boy!"

He watched every move the doctor holding the small babe made, like a hawk. Only flinching slightly when the other doctors proceeded to start patching him up from the past 12 hours.  
The doctor cleaned the crying child's slightly, making sure to wipe the little one's face, before laying the child gently on his captain's bare chest.

Shanks eyes didn't leave the small, almost too small, newborn as he was laid on his chest. His hands carefully came up and cupped the babe against him as the doctor helped to prop him up more comfortably. His nose brushed the head full of raven hair and he felt his lungs inhale instinctively, trying to look over every aspect of his baby's scent. Also carefully checking him over with a fine pick comb for anything being remotely wrong.

The babe's tiny fists clenched and shook slightly with each cry, his eyes still sealed shut. But his nose flared to life a second later and his cries slowed, as he inhaled, analyzing the scent of the one who held him.

His cries slowed to a stop as Shanks gently nuzzled the babe's head. A second later he let a few small, quiet, coos as his body jolted every few seconds from crying only a few seconds prior, curling instinctively closer to the one that held him. The one that would protect him and keep him safe. The one he knew would love him.

Shanks' eyes closed and tears leaked behind his closed lids, his nose still buried in his baby's head of full hair.

The doctors, with smiles on their faces, politely ignored their captain's tears. Averting their eyes from the privately sacred scene that they unfortunately had to intrude on, as they finished cleaning up their captain from the past 12 grueling hours.

The ones not needed in the infirmary any longer left the med-bay's doors to go report to the nervous, holding their breath in suspense, crewmates on the status of their captain and newest little member of their family.

Only two remained. One continued to check the status of Shanks' body, while the other spoke in whispers to Shanks, after a few more minutes had passed of course. "Captain, I need to clean him up for you, check him over, I'll give him right back and won't keep him longer than I need to."

Shanks didn't move for a second, savoring holding his little one, before he nodded slightly, his eyebrows creasing in discomfort at the thought.

The doctor smiled, sympathetic, and slowly and gently picked up the little one, carrying him to a small table in the room, to clean him up and check him over for any medical issues Shanks wouldn't have been able to detect.

Shanks eyes followed the doctor with his child, intently. Letting his head fall against the pillows, he was practically sinking into, behind him as they held him up.

The other doctor finished cleaning Shanks up and gently, picked up Shanks legs to lay them down so the red head could be more comfortable.

Shanks hissed and flinched at the movement, not moving his eyes away from the newborn, making the doctor moving him mutter an apology. A blanket was thrown over Shanks and an IV was placed in his arm.

Shanks didn't move, besides his eyes trying to shut on their own, in his exhaustion, as he watched his baby be cleaned, a cloth diaper slipped on, and a blanket wrapped around him. 

The little raven haired child was whimpering and whining the entire time, soft cries slipping from his lips.

Once finished the doctor immediately brung the small newborn back to his captain. Gently resettling the babe against Shanks chest.

Shanks almost seemed to figuratively curl around the baby, uncaring to the world around him as the doctor that cleaned the small child left. The babe slowed his cries and nuzzled against Shanks, soft sounds escaping his little mouth.

The only observer in the room, smiled slightly and tried to make himself fade into the shadows as some semblance of privacy for the captain and newborn child.

After a few minutes Shanks reopened his eyes, and made his head lull to the other side so he could look at the doctor. "Mihawk?"

The doctor jolted, and nodded, "I can see if he made it back yet, for you. Though I don't think he'll be too much longer if he's not here."   
Shanks stared for a moment before nodding, his eyes half lidded.

The doctor hurried his steps out of the room, and addressed the man sitting right outside the infirmary door. He was a raven haired man, tall and lean, and had a large shotgun strapped to his back. "Benn. Please watch over him, while I check Mihawk's progress."

Benn nodded without a word and entered the door everyone had been intently focused on for the past day.

He paused, after shutting the door behind him, at the sight in front of him.

Shanks was cradling the small babe against his chest, nuzzling the little one's hair with his eyes closed. The babe likewise nuzzled his bearer back, small coos and whimpers escaping the small mouth.

Shanks glanced at him, and a smile twitched at the edge of his lips, too exhausted for anything more. That's when Benn noticed, in full detail, just how haggard his captain looked.

Shanks eyes had grown dark shadows under them in the last 12 hours, his eyes were half lidded and almost glazed over in exhaustion. 

His hair was slick with sweat and stuck to the redheads face in some places. The doctors had wiped Shanks' face with a cold cloth, but his captain still had a light sheen of sweat coving his skin.

The top half of Shanks' torso was the only skin still revealed, his bottom half covered in several blankets. Shanks was being held up by several pillows behind him.

Shanks blinked at him a moment. "Get over here Benn. Don't you want to see him? ..."  
Benn snapped out of his stupor and sighed, reigning in his Beta instincts to try and dote and his instincts of a first mate for overprotectiveness. He forced himself to lean against the wall and shook his head. "No, Mihawk needs to see him first."

He heard Shanks scoff lightly, shifting his eyes to see his captain's face, he saw the bittersweet smirk that crossed it. "I know he's not here yet, and I can't exactly hide him away for the next few hours waiting.”

Benn sighed and averted his eyes. "Technically you can-"

Shanks cut him off, the volume of his voice not changing a bit, but becoming forceful enough to make Benn freeze in his words. "Benn. Both me and Mihawk knew he might not be here when the little one decided to make an entrance. We agreed ..." Benn looked over at his captain. "You'd be the best one, who I'd be comfortable enough around, to keep me company. Besides I'm not making you stand over there the entire time."

When Benn, admittedly looked touched at the offer, he still looked unconvinced, and made to move to approach and Shanks words softened more, his smirk coming back. "Mi won't mind."

At that Benn relented with a sigh, shaking his head in exasperation for a moment, before giving into his curiosity and walking forward.

Shanks smiled tiredly and shifted the baby, who had decided to take a sudden nap, around so Benn could see the little one's face.

Benn crouched next to Shanks' bedside and smiled softly as he gazed at the little one's face. After a moment he gently placed a hand on Shanks' knee. "He's beautiful."

Those words made Shanks smile a little wider.  
"Did you and Mihawk ever decide on a name?" Benn looked thoughtful as he spoke. Not taking his eyes off the sleeping baby.

Shanks, let himself sink further into the pillows, reassured that with Benn there they'd be protected in case anything happened, while Shanks couldn't defend them himself at the moment. "Well, we picked out a few for boys.   
Mi heard a foreign name that meant light, and another that meant moon. We figured whichever one fit better would be the one we'd give to him."

Benn looked up at Shank's face, who was still looking at the baby with a soft smile. "And which do you think fits?"

Shanks smiled tiredly. "Luffy."

Benn raised an eyebrow. "Luffy?"

Shanks nodded and chuckled weakly. "Yea. My little light."


	2. Congratulations

2.) Congratulations 

 

—-(xXx)—-

A celebration had broken out on the ship of Red Haired Shanks. 

The crew of said red head wasn’t known for being quiet during their celebrations, nor for being the kindest, but contrary to their reputation the current party was... mild. 

Words were spoken in a normal tone rather than shouted, the dancing was more light footed than usual, and overall it seemed as if the crew was making sure to keep the ruckus usually caused down to a minimum. Which was unheard of!

Unless. 

One thing each and every member of the red haired pirates had became pirates for different reasons. Some because they where hunting for something exciting and adventure, others just because they couldn’t refuse the call of the sea. 

Each reason different from person to person, just like their personalities, their division as people could be called significant as they often teased each other, and fought in brawls and spars. 

But... 

Each one of them could say they had something in common with the rest of the pirates on this crew. 

And that was their love for their captain. 

Shanks hadn’t earned their love through deceptive means, hadn’t even forced any of them to do something they didn’t want to, though if it threatened the crew’s lives Shanks would get more forceful, but they usually had no problems following his orders when that happened. 

No. Shanks had earned their love by becoming their friend. Offering them a chance to seek out adventure, saving their lives, and promising them chances to become stronger. 

So when their captain had his child, they’d celebrate, but they’d also try to keep the volume down. After all it was just considerate. 

 

—(xXx)—

Shanks has fallen asleep. Benn watched his captain’s chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm, the paleness of the red heads face making his hair seem brighter than it should and the exhausted lines of his face more prominent. 

Benn was glad his captain had fallen asleep, goodness knows the other had to be more than exhausted. His eyes shifted towards the newborn babe snoozing on the bed, his head of black hair resting on his carrier’s outstretched shoulder, and held close by Shanks’ arm, which was curled around the little one. He restated his thought. ‘They both have to be.’ 

Benn shook his head in fond exasperation, crossing his arms just so he felt he was doing something with them, as he leaned against the wall next to his captain’s bed, acting as a guard to the new parent and child. 

He glanced at the infirmary door as someone shouted a little too loudly, and then he heard a lull in the conversation and a hiss from several men, sounding like a bucket of snakes to his ears. He smirked as the same voice muttered a quieter apology, only audible because the ruckus had stopped for a moment. Not a second later the party started back up and he held back a chuckle. 

The door opened slowly and one of the ship doctors slipped back into the room, closing the door behind him and turning around with his mouth open ready to speak. Benn cut his hand across his neck quickly to get the message across for the doctor to abort the act, and luckily it worked. Benn sighed slightly and motioned with his head to the bed. The doctor glanced at it and his eyes softened for a moment and a half smile worked it’s way on his face. 

The doctor moved closer to Benn instead and started to deliver his message in whispers. “I just talked to Mihawk. He should be here in about a hour or so.”

Benn snorted before whispering back. “It’s probably gonna be sooner than that then.” At the doctors curious look he continued. “He’ll just book it here in no time. Like usual when it has anything to do with our captain and their child.”

The doctor covered his mouth with his hand to hold back a loud snort of amusement. “That’s true.” He glanced at the bed’s sleeping occupants again and sighed. “Well, I can’t really do anything else here. Plus no more intrusion needs to happen than needed, especially without Mihawk here.”

Benn’s eyebrows furrowed in dreaded agreement. The doctor was right. Childbirth was a special thing. And even though it wasn’t believed to be a curse or anything, it was like a social silent agreement that after childbirth doctors would help the bearer then leave, the sire would spend the rest of the day the child was born with the carrier and newborn, and then would the child be introduced to anyone else. 

Of course they’re exceptions to it all, but it just felt, rude, to intrude in the lineup of actions. 

Benn nodded and whispered back. “Go ahead. You don’t have to stay.” 

The doctor nodded gratefully and left the room as quietly as he could. 

Benn sighed and leaned back against the wall. 

He didn’t mind watching over his captain and the new little one, it was quite the contrary, but he hoped Dracule Mihawk would get to the Red Haired Pirates ship soon, not for his own benefit, but for the swordsman’s new family’s. 

Shanks needed him. Luffy needed him. 

Benn sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. It was gonna be a long hour. 

——(xXx)——

Benn has called it. Mihawk didn’t take an hour and instead made it there in 30 minutes perfectly. 

He wasn’t so gentle in opening the infirmary door as the doctor had been, he had rushed into the room, poorly disguised urgency and desperation in his face as on deck, behind him, had gone completely silent. 

Mihawk swung the door closed as he took his own first steps into the room, his eyes locked onto the two sleeping forms on the bed. Benn pushed off the wall, the movement causing Mihawk to nod in his direction without even so much as glancing away from the prone form of his mate and child. Benn smiled slightly and slipped out of the room unnoticed. Finally giving the new family the alone time they needed together.


	3. Nothing Stopping Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like omega!Shanks and Alpha!Mihawk I have another story for them, where they aren’t the parents of Luffy, in my Cracked Glass Heart series. 
> 
> Sorry this one is kinda short.

3.) Nothing Stopping Me

 

——(xXx)——

Shanks was pulled from the deep slumber, still exhausted, by a consistent cooing of a baby. 

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get his vision to clear, and his eyes trailed to the figure sitting on the edge of his bed, and the tiny form held in their arms. 

Clarity came quicker as he took in the scene in front of him. Mihawk was sitting on the edge of the bed, not touching Shanks himself so as to not disturb his sleep, their baby cradled in his arms and resting on his closed knees. 

Mihawk’s famous eyes weren’t leaving the tiny wiggly pink newborn, as the little one was swaddled in the same blanket the doctors had put him in. A steady stream of coos and hums flowed out of the newborn’s mouth, Shanks smiled at the babe before he let his eyes trail up to see Mihawk’s face again. Something flickered across his wide eyes and it took Shanks a moment to identify the awe, disbelief, and wonder that shined out. 

A smile crossed his face as he reached up with his hand towards his mate’s back. His head sinking into the pillow in relief. “Mi.” He voiced as he grabbed onto the back of the swordsman’s cloak. 

The swordsman’s head snapped around and connected eyes with his mate. His facial expression didn’t shift, besides emotions of concern entering his eyes. Mihawk shifted slightly, readjusting the babe so he could move one of his hands, and placed the now free hand on Shanks’ cheek. “You’re awake.”

Shanks leaned into the hand and hummed before looking down at Luffy. He pushed himself up, feeling as if he needed to be closer to the two most important people in his life. 

Mihawk jerked forward slightly at Shanks motion, but stopped himself because of the small weight on his knees, opting instead to place a hand on Shanks’ arm to help him up instead. 

Shanks leaned on Mihawk’s shoulder, feeling the swordsman settle an arm around him. He shifted his gaze down to the raven haired babe and smiled. “He’s very talkative.”

Mihawk hummed following Shanks’ example and looking at the small babe. “He is.” 

Shanks lifted his hand and gently placed in on top of the infant’s head. Who, at the touch, made a slurred attempt at a giggle and nuzzled the hand sticking his nose into Shanks’ palm. 

Mihawk watched the interaction and a smile started to grow on his face. “With how much of the sun he seems to reflect, I’d image he’s named Luffy.”

Shanks glanced at the wall in the opposite direction of Mihawk sheepishly. “Yea. If that’s okay with you.”

Mihawk was quiet for a moment before his hand traced up Shanks’ back, up to his head and forcefully turned Shanks to him. Mihawk smiled at the red head and kissed him. 

Shanks melted into Mihawk, letting his mate support him as he did what he wanted. Mihawk pulled away and pushed his hand though Shanks’ hair on the side of his head. “It’s perfect.” 

He looked down to Luffy, Shanks doing the same from the crook of the swordsman’s neck. “He’s perfect.”


	4. Grateful

4.) Grateful

 

Mihawk slowly was pulled from unconsciousness as something woke him. 

He wasn’t sure what at first, glancing down at the weight on his chest his eyes softened. His mate was curled onto his chest. Shanks’ hair a stark contrast to the pale skin underneath, his mate was a thing of beauty, his face was relaxed in sleep and his hair although still messy looking, fell around his face like fine silk. 

He pressed his nose to the other’s forehead and breathed deeply, the scent of his mate filling his nostrils and making his entire body uncurl from any unnoticeable tension. 

Shanks moaned slightly in his sleep and shifted until his face was pressed into the juncture connecting Mihawk’s neck to his shoulder.

A noise, like a wordless whine sounded beside them and Mihawk opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them in the first place, glancing over and down at its source. 

Beside the bed, sitting on the floor, was a small bassinet. The memories from before suddenly snapped back into place and he blinked down focusing on the little child- his child, rather than glancing over him.

The babe was still swaddled in the blanket but his eyes had opened slightly and were floating around the room in a dazed and not fully focused manner. 

Luffy would occasionally let out small gurgles or whines, and Mihawk could see the tiny limbs shifting under the blanket. 

The raven haired baby turned his head back and forth anther moment before his face started to scrunch up, and a cry started to build in his throat. 

Something snapped loose in Mihawk and his eyes widened a fraction as they never left the baby, as he freed one of his hands and reached into the bassinet. 

He touched the baby’s cheek and almost instantly the building cry stopped and turned into whines instead, as Luffy turned his head and nuzzled the hand that had cupped his cheek. He cooed as he recognized his father’s scent and settled down. 

Mihawk’s eyes softened as he watched his baby, he was so focused on the little one that he didn’t even notice he had someone watching him. 

“You’re good with him.” 

Mihawk’s gaze snapped to his red haired mate and he used his other hand to start running through Shanks’ hair. “I didn’t realize you were awake.” 

Shanks shrugged slightly and rested his head back on Mihawk’s chest. “It’s fine.”

Mihawk’s eyes tightened slightly. “You’re still exhausted.” 

Shanks hummed, hearing the worry left unspoken in his mate’s voice. “I’ll be alright. Besides-“ He cut him self off for a moment as Mihawk’s head suddenly snapped down to Luffy, who decided to try and suck on Mihawk’s fingers. “-he should be hungry by now.” He chuckled at being proved right. 

Shanks breathed out heavily as he started to force himself to move. His eyebrows unintentionally drawing together in pain as the areas that had been just a low hum of an ache flared and tensed. Mihawk places his hands on Shanks shoulders and slowly raised them both up himself, leaning the red head against the wall the bed had been pushed against. 

Shanks took a few seconds to breathe deeply, his head resting against the wall behind him as he waited for the pain to die back down, which didn’t take too long. 

Feeling the body heat of his mate in front of him he opened his eyes and looked down to see Mihawk crouched on the floor in front of him a worried look on his face as he stared at Shanks. He smiled a little strained and took Mihawk’s hand that had been clenched in the bed. “I’m alright, Mi. I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re hurting.” It wasn’t a question. And Shanks knew it was his mate’s way of asking if he was alright, asking what he could do, and letting him know he didn’t like that his mate was in pain. 

He smiled again. “It’ll pass.” 

Mihawk stares at him for a moment before relenting and standing by the bed, not letting go of Shanks hand. Seeing that Mihawk was about to enter into a situation where he was a little lost Shanks saved him the embarrassment. “Hey, hand Luffy to me will ya.” 

Mihawk nodded in acknowledgement and bent down to take the babe into his arms. 

Shanks readjusted the blanket on his waist so it still covered what it needed and reached out to take their little one. 

He cradled the gurgling baby in his arms and a smile formed on his face as he gazed at his child. Completely forgetting the pain that still wracked his body. 

He softly rubbed his thumb over Luffy’s cheek and smiled when the babe made an attempt at a sloppy slurred form of a giggle. 

He glanced briefly over at Mihawk as the other sat beside them and watched the proceedings of his mate and child. 

Shanks glanced back down when he felt wet slobber suckle his thumb and he chuckled slightly. 

He tilted Luffy a bit and cradled him close to his chest. He didn’t have to guide the little one any more like he was told he’d have to, because the raven haired babe latched on without hesitation to Shanks’ chest and starting suckling. 

Shanks grimaced briefly and he felt Mihawk’s hand place over his on Luffy’s small back and he glanced up at his mate. 

He was met with the most adoring look only he had ever had the pleasure of seeing on his mate’s face and he half smiled back. Not seeing what would make that look appear at this moment. 

He sighed and leaned himself on Mihawk as he watched Luffy feed, hissing a little when Luffy’s clumsy attempts meant he bit a little too hard with unformed teeth. 

Though it felt relieving at the release of some of the pressure that he built up below his pectorals over the last few weeks. 

It took almost no time for Luffy to be finished and they watched the babe as he yawned and cooed as he curled in Shanks’ arm to go back to sleep.

They just watched their child for a few moments before Shanks sighed and glanced up at Mihawk. “We really should get up.” 

Mihawk’s eyes shifted from Luffy to his mate. “You’re exhausted.”

Shanks nodded but his expression didn’t change. “Yes, but Luffy’s almost already a day old and the crew hasn’t even met him yet.” 

Mihawk glanced at the wall across for them for a few moments, looking to be contemplating something, he turned back to Shanks. “How about they come here then.” 

Shanks raised an eyebrow but nodded, he looked back up about to ask his mate to go call them in when he saw Mihawk looking down at his bare torso and naked waist. He leaned up a second before Mihawk stood and watched as his mate shed his coat leaving the maroon button up he had under in place. 

He wondered for only a moment what his mate was doing before clarity hit and he had to hold back a smile. 

Mihawk was showing his possessive side. 

Shanks almost lost his composure on his smile when Mihawk started to swing the jacket around Shanks’ shoulders, who leaned up to allow to fabric to incircle him. 

Mihawk took Luffy for a moment as Shanks placed his arms inside the coat and pulled it closed in the front. It didn’t have fasteners so he setttled for tucking it as close to his body as he could before smirking up to Mihawk, who just rolled his eyes and gave Luffy back when Shanks gestured for the babe. 

Luffy cooed at the soft fabric and the mixed scent of both his parents and snuggled deeper into Shanks’ arms, still asleep. 

Mihawk places a quick kiss on Shanks’ forehead before walking out the door to go get the crew. 

Shanks sighed and smirked as he leaned back into the wall watching the door across from him for his crew. 

He just hoped they’d be a bit quiet when they got there.


	5. Born To Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys that it’s taken me so long.. I’ve had a lot going on lately. 
> 
> Also this chap is unbeta’d at the moment so please don’t judge too harshly! I was just to excited to share this with you guys!! Also sorry for not talking lately to any of you, like I said I’ve just been super busy... :,(

5.) Born To Win

——xXx——

It was something else. 

Seeing a group of fully grown, scruffy men reduced to a pile of cooing and awes with dopey smile and silly grins, fawning over little Luffy. 

Shanks has to hold back his laughter. Man. If the marines saw them now they’d no longer be called the fierce Red Haired Pirates. He snorted slightly and noticed that his mate glanced at him at the sound. 

He ignored it and glanced back down to Luffy, who was asleep in his arms, unaware of the Pirates fawning over him. He smirked, basking in the moment between his little family and crew. 

Benn must have noticed something in Shanks’ expression, because in the next moment he was using his first mate voice. Which was always obeyed after a certain... incident. “Alright men. You’ve seen our new crew member and Captain. Let’s go.” 

As his ushering towards the door several of the guys whined and groaned in complaint, Benn labeled them with a glare and they all simultaneously froze before turning and booking it out of the medical room. 

Shanks gave a breathy laugh as Benn shut the door silently behind him and leaned his head back into the wall. He was again wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to snag a first mate, and best friend, such as Benn. A just a glance the smoker could tell when his friend was too exhausted to try and entertain his men. 

He felt Mihawk’s hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them and looked over to the swordsman. 

Mihawk sat beside him and supported the arms holding Luffy with his own. Shanks sighed contently and leaned into his mate’s shoulder. 

Both parent’s eyes watched their little one as he breathed evenly and cooed ever couple of seconds in his sleep. 

Mihawk let his head rest on top of his love’s and ran his free hand through the loose strands of hair. 

Shanks closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. “It feels like a precipice.” 

Mihawk hummed in question and Shanks continued. “You know, Luffy’s birth and all, it feels like something big is about to change.” 

Mihawk hummed low in his throat again before raising his voice just enough to be heard. “It is. We have Luffy with us now, that seems to be a pretty big change already.” 

Shanks snorted. “No I mean.. “ he looked back down at his little baby boy. “..it kinda feels like with his birth comes something world shifting.” 

Mihawk stilled and glanced back at his baby son. 

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. 

“Then we’ll have to prepare him for the world he will change. For a future he’ll no doubt carve for himself.”

Shanks smiled, the skin pulling his scars slightly at how wide the grin stretched.


	6. Reasoning, Decisions

6.) Reasoning, Decisions

 

——xXx——

Shanks hefted a two month old Luffy onto his shoulder, patting his back to burp him after his meal, and adjusting his shirt back into place as he did so. 

Luffy let out a large burp and he held back a laugh at his child’s manly sounding belches. He picked up Luffy’s blanket and threw it over the child’s back before heading back out to the deck from his cabin. 

Benn nodded to him as he passed and Shanks smirked at his first mate’s distracted expression as he studied the map in his hands. 

He got a few greetings as he passed his crew members as he headed up to the figurehead where he knew Mihawk would be, probably sitting and glaring at some unfortunate inanimate object, or sleeping. 

He couldn’t help but snort at Mihawk’s protectiveness. Before their child, the swordsman didn’t care that his crew had seen him practically naked before, but now that Luffy was here Mihawk insisted that Shanks only feed Luffy in their room. It had been laughable, especially when Mihawk would get kicked out of their room for hovering too much. 

The crew found it hilarious instead of insulting and Shanks almost completely agreed with them. 

Luffy let out a slurred giggle against his neck and he smiled, patting his little boy’s back a few more times as he made it up the stairs. 

Surprisingly, Mihawk wasn’t asleep but was instead looking down and glaring at a paper in his hands. Shanks paused for a moment before going over and sitting beside him, taking the paper from Mihawk as the new dad took Luffy from his shoulder. 

He glanced over the paper quickly and felt himself go cold. “Is this what I think it is?” 

Mihawk hummed in affirmative as he nodded, adjusting Luffy in his arms to cradle the babe as he looked down at him, his free hand rubbing small circles on his baby’s stomach. 

Shanks places the paper on his lap and looked at Mihawk, who didn’t seem to want to meet his eyes. “What are you going to do?” 

Mihawk was silent a moment but Shanks easily spotted the narrowing of his mate’s eyes as he internally contemplated his answer. “I’m not sure.”

Shanks bit his lip in thought and looked away, slightly nervous, but also conflicted as he wanted to be supportive for his mate at the same time. “If you accepted you’d get a lot of recognition...” 

Mihawk scoffed and moved his hand to run through Luffy’s Head full of hair, listening to the baby’s giggle in response. “I don’t care about that, I already am recognized as the Greatest Swordsman.” 

Shanks smiled slightly before it fell again as his eyes found the paper in his lap. “If you accepted.. they wouldn’t bother you as much.. only for when they call you to fight.” 

Mihawk looked over to him, his face tense. “That’s what I’m worried about. Who they may call me to fight.” Shanks startled at that and snapped his head up to his mate, catching the implication underlining Mihawk’s words. 

Shanks hummed and rested his head against Mihawk’s shoulder, hiding his gaze from his husband and looking down at their child as Luffy’s eyes were fighting to keep themselves open. After a silent moment he spoke again. “What do you want to do?” 

Shanks waited for a reply, but instead felt Mihawk shift and place his hand in Shanks’ red hair, making the other tilt his head back as Mihawk connected their lips together. After a long moment he pulled back, his hand becoming soft in Shanks’ hair as he pressed their foreheads together. “All I want is to protect you and Luffy.”

Shanks exhaled slowly, letting the contentment and love Mihawk was expressing wash over him. He pulled back and looked Mihawk in the eye. “If you accepted.. I wouldn’t like how often you’d be gone but you’d at least be off their hunting list. And you could always break one of their rules if they send you against us...” 

Mihawk was silent as he considered Shanks’ words, staring at his mate’s lips as he did so. He looked back at Luffy as a thought occurred to him. “It would give him someplace safe if something happened.” 

Shanks nodded and glanced at Luffy as well. What Mihawk said was true. If he accepted and something happened to Shanks, Luffy would at least be able to go to Mihawk to hide, and to grow someplace safe. 

Another long silence stretched over them before Mihawk reluctantly nodded. Luffy’s safety, the possibility of gathering inside information to protect his family, was more important than his uncomfort at being under the marine’s thumb. 

“It’s settled then... I’ll become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.” 

——xXx——

Shanks couldn’t sleep. Usually it would have been a little annoying, but tonight.. tonight he didn’t mind. 

Luffy was an avid eater and always whined for his meals as soon as his stomach started to growl. It was like clockwork, but at nights Luffy tended to not be as insistent. He seemingly preferred his sleep after he drifted off. Something Shanks suspected he unedited from his Papa. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a deep breath from Luffy and looked at the scene in front of him. 

Shanks was laying closest to the wall of their bed in the captain’s quarters. Mihawk was asleep, turned on his side slightly to face him, with one arm over his stomach and the wrapped around Shanks’ back as the redhead used the swordsman’s shoulder as a pillow. 

Shanks glanced down between them and smiled slightly at the sight of Luffy, swaddled in numerous blankets and sound asleep. He smiled in his sleep and Shanks found himself smiling wider at the sight. 

He started to caress his fingers over Luffy’s covered stomach from where his hand had already been rested, and watched as Luffy’s little fingers grabbed hold of his own. 

To be truthful Luffy shouldn’t be in their bed at the moment, but Shanks had felt a strong urge to have the two most important people to him as close as possible tonight. Mihawk hadn’t protested as he seemed to want to feel them close as well, and with the swordsman leaving to accept to Marines offer when dawn breaks... he had the feeling they wouldn’t have this for a while. 

Oh his light. 

He loved Luffy more than anything, and truthfully Luffy was the reason Mihawk had even considered the offer. They were both strong and they both trusted one another’s abilities, but on the off chance something happened it would be best to have a backup plan to keep Luffy safe. 

This was the best way. 

Besides it wouldn’t be binding for Mihawk. He could always break their rules, resign, and escape them when the marines got to heavy handed and meddlesome with job requests. 

Still... he glanced back at Luffy’s sleeping face.. it was going to be hard and painful for the three of them whenever Mihawk had to leave for a bit. Hopefully it won’t be for too long or too frequent. 

He knew though.. Luffy and himself would be okay. They could bear the trips and celebrate when Mihawk would come back. The swordsman himself would most likely take the quickest solution to everything presented at him so that he could get back quicker. 

Shanks also knew that the desperate feeling for the three of them to be together would fade a bit as Luffy got older. Though he also knew that dedication to Luffy would mean that they didn’t want it to fade and that Mihawk would be there for Luffy whenever their child needed him... and Shanks would do the same. 

They’d be alright. 

He felt Mihawk shift slight against him and lips touch his forehead. He looked up at his mate as the other pulled back slightly. 

Mihawk’s face was twisted in a similar manner to what Shanks thought his own may look like and he smiled softly and a little resigned at his mate. 

Mihawk didn’t respond and instead leaned his head against Shanks own. 

Shanks closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace, his hand curling protectively and lovingly around Luffy as Mihawk’s own hand came up to do the same. 

No words needed to be said, as the words of the heart dance louder than the ocean’s roar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I’m sorry it has taken me so long- I’ve had some life things going on, but I hope to be able to update alot more soon!   
> Enjoy!

7.) Wave to say see you soon. Never for goodbye 

Shanks woke up to a sight he wanted engraved into his memory. 

Mihawk was sitting up in their bed, Luffy cradled in his arms and raised to his face as he nuzzled the baby’s face. Taking in his scent and trying to memorize it. He knew Mihawk wouldn’t stay away long- as the swordsman was only going so he could accept the offer and meet the other warlords- but on some level the separation was more nerve wracking than anything for the two parents. 

Luffy was only two months old and during that time the three hadn't been separated for more than an hour.

He hummed softly to Mihawk as to not disturb the soft scene. The swordsman looked down at him and threaded his hand in Shanks’ red hair. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Shanks’ forehead as he placed Luffy back in the pirate’s arms. “Ill be back in a month.” 

Shanks nodded and leaned up to briefly place his nose in the crook of the swordsman’s neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Came the simple but steadfast response as Mihawk did the same to him. They stayed that way for a moment before Mihawk stood. 

Shanks watched him as he slowly dressed and only stood when Mihawk’s sword was placed on his back. 

They walked out on deck silently, the crew still asleep besides the lookout, and shared one last embrace- Luffy cushioned between them- at the railing. Mihawk’s smaller vessel already lowered into the water per their request. Mihawk stroked Luffy’s sleeping face and kissed the infant’s forehead before he turned and leaped into his boat. 

Shanks stood there watching the direction the vessel disappeared in long after the small boat faded from view and long after the sun had come up. 

He only looked away when there was a coo from his arms and he felt a small hand tap his chin. Luffy was looking up at him, his normal grin not as vibrant but still looking up at Shanks with his bright shining eyes. 

Shanks smiled and headed into feed the insatiable hunger his child seemed to have.


	8. 8.) Sip Ahed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some set up I guess.

8.) Sip Ahed

(Luffy: 6-8 months)

At 6 months old Luffy was starting to live up to his name. Becoming a bright and happy ball of energy. Babbling unintelligible strings of syllables and noises in the attempt to speak. His first word/words came while the crew was eating and ended up- hilariously- being “fuck you”. 

The event ended with Shanks throwing Rockstar overboard for that, much to the hysterical amusement of the rest of the crew. 

He was already sitting up on his own and scooting himself around the ship enough for Shanks to sit back and laugh as some of the crew members that were too afraid to hold a baby, were chased by their captain’s giggling little boy. 

Shanks’ eyes would follow Luffy as he scooted around, no matter what he was doing or who Luffy had around him. 

Shanks would often just smile when Luffy decided he was tired, so he’d scoot over to his sleeping or guarding Papa and crawl in his lap. Mihawk would just wrap Luffy in his arms around his son and- no matter if Mihawk was busy cleaning his sword or reading map- they’d settle down to take a nap together. 

The entire crew found it insanely adorable, however no one but Shanks was brave enough to even mention how adorable it was to the swordsman. Shanks got a good laugh when the comment made the swordsman turn a bright red. 

When Luffy turned 8 months old they docked at a rather large island. Mihawk had to leave for a bit and ended up being gone longer than usual. 

The entire crew had noticed that the separation was getting to their youngest. He was more cranky and less likely to stay in one place for too long. 

It was starting to get to their captain as well, he was constantly trying to keep an eye on his child and some of them could even hear Luffy start crying in the middle of the night before they fell back asleep to the sound of their captain’s soft voice and footsteps around the ship as he put Luffy back to sleep. 

They started to notice how tired he was getting so they suggested stopping at one of the admittedly bigger neutral islands for a small vacation. 

Shanks was admittedly too tired to refuse and when they got there, Benn went with Shanks to visit the island, and the other half convinced Shanks to let them babysit. Which he only agreed to after repeated threats of castration and being skint alive if anything happened to Luffy. 

They thought it would be easy. They thought since Luffy was a small little boy and couldn’t do much besides crawl and babble half intelligible words and tell them to fuck off with a smile, that nothing bad could really happen. 

Ten minutes later Luffy was nowhere to be found on the ship.


	9. 9.) Luffy’s Little Adventure Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I have some things that need explained for this but don’t worry it’ll come later and I know this is cliche but.. yea.

9.) Luffy’s Little Adventure Part I

(Luffy: 8 months)

Marco snorted and rolled his eyes as he turned away from the sight of Thatch running from Haruta. Another prank of course being the cause of that little escapade. 

His eyes absentmindedly roamed over the dock of the neutral island they had arrived at, noticing a few of the townspeople milling around, curious but cautious as they bored their eyes into the Moby Dick. Some animatedly talking to the few crew members who got off the ship to stretch their land legs. 

His eyes seemed to roam, suddenly attracted to the edge of the dock. He stilled at the sight and blinked. Hoping that the sight would change. On the edge of the dock was a toddler, looking barely old enough to walk with a head of dark hair and shining eyes as they stared at the Moby. 

And that little toddler was steadily crawling towards the edge of the dock. 

He quickly glanced around looking for anyone who was close by to be looking near the child who could stop the kid before he toppled over the edge- but no one. No one looked in his direction. No one was paying any attention to the kid who’s life could be taken if he-

Marco acted without thinking. Leaping from the side of the ship, shifting in mid air and shooting through the open air towards the child. He ignored the startled noises from the people and instead focused solely on the toddler. 

He breathed out a sigh of relief as his beak closed around the boy’s clothes just before the toddler hit the water. Flapping his wings once to lift them to the dock he gently placed the child safely on the stones and quickly glanced over him. Pausing at the almost stars in the boy’s eyes as he stared at Marco with a huge smile on his face... not even phased that he could have just drowned. 

Nonetheless, the boy didn’t seem harmed and being stared at in wonder by a toddler was better than the alternative. 

He exhaled slowly as the spark of uncharacteristic adrenaline died down and stared at the toddler as he giggled and clapped his hands while chanting. “Birdy. Birdy. Birdy!” 

“Marco! What happened?!” He twitched at the yell from behind him and turned his head to look over his shoulder back at the ship. Izo and a few other of his siblings stared over the edge of the ship at him, worried, wary, and curious looks on their faces depending on the person. 

He glanced back at the child as the toddler grabbed a handful of the little feathers on his chest- over his tattoo- giggling as he did so with that stupidly wide smile on his face. Marco tilted his head as the child looked up at him, suppressing his phoenix’s croon that built in his chest. 

Ignoring the stares from the townspeople he once again picked up the child in his beak by the shirt he wore and took to the sky once again. Flying up to the deck of the Moby Dick he noticed Thatch had come over to see the commotion and changed his direction slightly towards the chef. 

Thatch blinked in surprise at the child laughing in his beak, but took the child without a word as Marco held the toddler out to him, instantly changing his form back when the boy was no longer connected to him. 

“What the fu-uudge Marco!?” Thatch’s voice was the first he heard out of the instant cacophony of questions so he deemed that one as the most relevant... at the moment. 

He effectively silenced everyone with a well placed glare before answering. “The kid almost just took a nosedive into the sea,” the other’s faces all grimaced and he knew he didn’t have to tell them what that little trip in the sea could have done to the kid. He didn’t even look like he could swim yet. “no one was concerned about him on the dock so I brung him up here.” 

“Well what are we supposed to do with him. I mean.. he’s adorable, but we can’t just keep him here when someone might be looking for him.” Izo places a hand on his chin as he spoke and Marco had to agree, but at the moment he wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t just leave the kid on the dock and potentially let him try to go for a swim again. 

That let out a yelp, making Marco turn towards him. The toddler was currently pulling on Thatch’s hair while the other was trying to balance him and gently pry the strands from his hair at the same time. All the while trying to convince the kid his hair wasn’t a toy, or something to go in his mouth. 

Marco smirked as Izo and the other two crew members laughed behind him at Thatch’s struggle. Shaking his head after a moment longer, he decided to help his mate and plucked the boy from Thatch’s arms. Catching, but not acknowledging, the grateful look sent his way he glanced down at the toddler as the other started playing with his shirt and the dark purple ink of his tattoo. “I’m going to take him to Oyaji. Maybe he’ll know what to do about this.” 

He heard Izo hum behind him as he walked off, footsteps came up beside him and he glanced at Thatch in question as the other leaned down as they walked to look at the distracted child. “So what do you think his name is?” 

Marco hummed. “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?” 

Thatch Shot a surprised look up at him. “You think he’d understand a question?!” 

Marco shrugged. “Maybe. He did name my Phoenix form, as a bird when he saw it, so he probably at least understands some basics.” 

Thatch blinked a moment longer before grinning and tapping the boy on the stomach to get his attention. The kid giggled and looked over, reaching for Thatch again. Marco banded the kid over and watched them out of the corner of his eye as Thatch eagerly smiled at the boy. “What’s your name little one?” 

The boy giggled and somehow looked at Thatch like he was silly for not knowing, somehow simultaneously. “I Uffy!!” 

Thatch’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the kids words while an amused smirk ghosted across Marco’s features. 

He looked at the boy, who smiled up at him when he noticed the blonde again. “Luffy huh.” Thatch looked sharply over at him before smirking. Spinning Luffy around once in exaggerated excitement, the boy answering with a loud giggle. “Well welcome aboard the Moby Dick Luffy!”


End file.
